Kalos high( story of love and etc)Discontinued
by ChaosLuu
Summary: Ash and Serena had just got to highschool, will they have a better view of school or will it be like their past, this story contains Amourshipping, and other shippings Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is Chaos here and today is something I never done and that is a series I will not make any promises on when I'm gonna update but hear me out this one is a high school theme and yes as the title said it's pokemon, now sit back and enjoy reading**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the franchise or whatnot and if I did Amour will be canon.)**

 **FYI THese are the characters that are to be in this chapter, I might have missed some of them but who knows. Tell me if I missed some characters**

Freshman:

Ash(Satoshi) 14

Serena(Sere) 14

May 14

Dawn 15

Gary 14 ½

Misty 14

Miette 14

Sophs:

Paul 15 ¾

Ursula 15

Korrina 15

Clemont(just join in school in case ur wondering) 14

Junior/Seniors:

Tracey 17

Brock 18

That is all for the characters now let's go right into the story….

It was another day in Kalos, the fletchlings and the pidgeys chirping and flying about, it was peaceful.

"AHH!"

Looks like someone is waking up, lets go see who it is. This person had honey blonde hair and has sapphire eyes, she is modest to others and is a bit shy but had a heart of caring, this person is Serena, and it seems today its a monday.

"I can't get my hair right, and its also the first day of school," Serena sigh.

Then a voice from down stairs was heard.

"Serena, you will be late for school if you don't hurry up!" the voice yelled from downstairs.

"Okay Mom, I'm coming," Serena yelled back.

As serena did her hair, she wonders if this school will be better than last time, she had always had a bad luck and was bullied by most of the school and her "friends" never really were her friends. Serena's smile slowly changed as the thoughts came back, As she was thinking on this, she looked over and saw her good luck charm, a blue handkerchief….

Ash's house

RING RING

"Ugh!"

Now we come to a young fourteen year old teen whose hair is black raven and his face has zigzag marks on his cheek. Many will think of him as cute and he is popular, but he thinks of himself as a regular person that just likes to be nice to people. His name is Ash, Ash Ketchum. He was always a good student and friend to people though at sometimes, his kindness can turn into a fight. Two girls, whose name will be revealed later, fought for him since middle school and are still going, many people think it is annoying but our Ash, sadly, wasn't interested in either of them. Anyway lets go back to the story,

"Pika- Pi?" a yellow mouse poked its head up from his bed looking enegetic as the first day of school has came.

"Hi there, Pikachu buddy, sleep well?" Ash said.

"PIKA!" pikachu yelled with joy as he stretched.

"Good to hear now lets…" as Ash turn to turn off his alarm clock, he realized the time said 7:45.

"Shoot, Pikachu, we have to hurry!" Ash yelled and ran around to get changed.

As he was changing, he almost knocked over a picture, luckily, his reflexes were high so he caught it, as he looked at the photo, he stopped briefly before continueing his rush.

Way to school( both ash and serena POV 3rd person)

Ash just got out of the door and with Pikachu on his shoulder, he quickly locked the door and ran as fast as his legs can carry him. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking and because of that he ran right into someone knocking both of them down.

"Ouch, Hey, what was that for?!" a female voice yelled.

Ash groaned and got up and looked down at the person he knocked over. He then saw a girl with honey blonde hair, a black tanktop with a red skirt, long black socks and her eyes were sparkling blue sapphire.

"Um, sorry about that, I didn't mean to, here let me help you up." Ash said and held out his hand.

Serena on the other hand, was a bit hesitant because one she got knocked over and two this happened back in her old school but the person apparently knocked her back down. She held out her hand slowly and that's when Ash grabbed it and pulled her up. Though, Ash pulled a little too hard so Serena flew into Ash and it looked like an awkward hug. When Serena realized whats going on she pulled back a little and a flashback happened.

FLASHBACK

(Plz notice I didn't put young or what ever but the ages are here: Ash(6) Serena(5)

Serena was in the woods scared and lost. She walked into a clearing and yelled out.

"Where is everybody, hello anyone?" she yelled but then rustling came from a bush.

She panic and tried to run away but then tripped over on a rock and scraped her knee. As the rustling got louder Serena closed her eyes frightened on what is to come out. Suddenly a Poliwag popped out, looked at Serena and hopped away.

"I knew I didn't wanted to come here, MOMMY!" She cried out helplessly.

Then more rustling came from the same bush, Serena looked at it and was petrified with fear that she can only close her eyes and cry.

"Poliwag, where are you?" a voice said and a raven haired boy came out of the bushes.

The boy looked around and when he saw the girl he came out and walked to her.

"Hey are you okay?" he said.

Serena opened her eyes and when she saw it was just a kid, she just talked.

"I scraped my knee and I can't get up," she said as she looked at the scrape.

The boy kneeled down and looked at it and smiled.

"I can help you and by the way, I'm Ash Ketchum," He said as he rummage through his pocket.

"I'm… Serena," she said sadly and shyly.

Ash kept talking to Serena and finally he got out his handkerchief which is blue and wrapped it around the scrape.

"There you go, good as new," Ash gave toothy grin and that helped Serena's mood, she tried to get up but winced.

"It still hurts," she whined.

Ash got up smiling and held out his hand.

"Never give up until the end," he said and held out his hand.

Serena who was in a minor trance held out her hand slowly and Ash took it and pulled her up. Though he pulled her a bit hard and she landed on him which, if seen, looked like an awkward hug. Serena then noticed it and pulled back a little blushing.

"There see, you did it!" Ash gave another toothy grin.

"Now come on, the camp is this way," he kept his hand in Serena's and they both walked to the camp.

FLASHBACK END

"Um, are you okay?" Ash said.

This snapped Serena back to reality and she noticed she was staring at Ash which caused her to blush.

"Yea, I...I am O-okay," She stuttered.

"That's great, where are you heading?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm heading to Kalos High," Serena said.

"Cool, I'm heading there too, want to walk together?" Ash said while smiling.

Serena just looked at him for a second, because one, she can't believe how friendly Ash was and that it was just on the first day and she already got a friend.

"Uh, um, sure," she said shyly.

"Great, now lets…" Ash was cut off by pikachu who, sadly, was forgotten(literally I just realized that I forgot to add pikachu in the introduction XD)

"Pika- Pika :[" Pikachu said while making a watch sign.

"Oh no, thanks buddy, okay lets go quick before we are both late!" Ash said.

With that said, he grabbed Serena's hand, which caused her to blush, and ran with her to the school. Serena on the other hand was thinking of just one thing.

'Is it actually him?'

 **Okay thanks guys for reading this, I might do another chapter on this but no promises on when it will happen, I am a bit busy with livestreaming and stuff so the other two stories I made were on hold, other than that, leave a review and tell me if I should add more characters in and FYI: I tend to make the next chapter have a bully issue coming and if you can guess who it is that is gonna get bullied then I will give you an offer, that offer is gonna be on another fanfiction that I am currently working on besides this and it is a betrayal pokemon fanfiction story. Other than that leave a review and comment or tell me on what I need to improve it helps me out in the next story/ chapter I'm gonna be making.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I finally got this one finished whoo, let's get into this one and also I found out more characters to add for this scene and another heads up is at the end anyway here is the updated version of the characters**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Pokémon Okay that is out of the way**

Freshman:

Ash(Satoshi) 14

Serena(Sere) 14

May 14

Dawn 15

Gary 14 ½

Misty 14

Miette 14

Sophs:

Paul 15 ¾

Ursula 15

Korrina 15

Clemont(just join in school in case ur wondering) 14

Junior/Seniors:

Tracey 17

Brock 18

Thugs:

Georgia

Burgundy

Trip(special case)

Stephan

Now that that's over let's goooo right into the story…

Kalos High

Ash and Serena finally got the the school and were panting hard. Except Pikachu of course.

"Pika Pika(you guys are already tired LEL)" Pikachu snickered.

"Hey you were on my shoulder the entire time," Ash panted.

"Pika(whatever)" Pikachu responded.

Serena recovered first and looked around the school, she saw the building and the outside, there were battlefields ready for trainers and also other neat places she wanted to go see but then was cut off by a voice.

"So Serena, where are you heading from here?" Ash asked after ending the dispute with Pikachu.

"Um, well, I was thinking of exploring the place, besides, we ran here so we got a good forty minutes before going to class," Serena said.

"Okay, you want me to get your schedule, because I am heading to the Office now," Ash said smiling.

"O-of course, that would be nice thank you," Serena said blushing.

Serena on the way to school while running already started to fit the pieces together and apparently she now is confirming that this is the same ash from all those years ago.

"Okay, see you at the front door then later,"

With that said, Ash ran to the door while dodging and jumping over obstacles that were in his way.(No he isn't a parkour master but if you guys want him too then I'll consider it)

Serena laughed at his action and started to walk. She then opened her pocket and took out a blue handkerchief, she stared at it while walking and was spaced out for the moment. Suddenly, she bumped into someone and she fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry for not watching where I'm going," Serena said apologetically.

Serena looked up and saw the girl she bumped into, she had a puffy purple hair while what looks like 80's clothing(IDK) and next to her was a another girl with a yellow cap and green clothing with red..uh magenta? Hair (again IDK).

They both turned to Serena and the look they gave her made her flinch.

"Just who you think you are, bumping into me like that," the girl yelled.

"I said I was sor…" Serena tried to speak but was cut off by the other one.

"Hey Burgundy, this one here is a freshy," the other girl said.

"Really, then that means she will get it then, huh Georgia," Burgundy said smiling evilly.

"You got that right, huh, hey what is that she is holding," Georgia said.

Serena then noticed that she was still clutching the blue handkerchief near her chest, Serena was about to put it away when Georgia snatched it out of her hand.

"Hey, give back my good luck charm," Serena cried.

"What if we don't want to give it back," Georgia said.

"Yea, and why is so good luck to you, if you want it though you'll have to jump for it," Burgundy laughed.

The two girls laughed and that's when Serena was about to weep.

"Aww, is the baby gonna cry maybe we should call your momma," Georgia laughed.

That is when everyone in the school stopped and looked at the scene that was unfolding. The taunting last a good fifteen minutes and Serena was on the verge of crying when suddenly…

"HEY THATS ENOUGH!"

With Ash(20 minutes before)

Ash ran down the hallway and while running stopped once in awhile asking for directions. Two times he took a misturn and four times, he was just played. Finally Ash felt tired, he stopped for a break and while he was catching his breath a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Sup, Ashy-boy!" the voice said.

"Gary?!" Ash turned and saw his longtime friend and rival next to him along with the other guys.

"Barry, what's up," Ash said greeting them one by one.

"Not much but at least I'm not suing anybody," he said.

"For now," a grumpy kid said with purple hair.

"Geez, Paul, lighten up," Gary said.

"Whatever, I still don't know how I became friends with you freshies," Paul said.

"Because Ash kicked your butt in a battle that's why," Barry joked.

Paul just snorted and looked at ash with a smirk.

"Hope we can get to battle again soon," Paul said.

"Yea, looking forward to it and this time, I have a surprise," Ash said.

Gary looked at his friend and smiled as well.

"Oh yea, you guys are in for a treat," he said and the two fist bumped.

"Anyway, you guys know where the office is?" Ash asked.

"Why, you in trouble?" Paul said.

The group looked at him curiously,

"I'm joking but seriously why?" he said.

"Well, I am gonna go get my schedule along with this girl…"

"Hey Ashy-Boy got a girlfriend finally!" Gary joked.

Ash blushed and responded, "What, no she isn't my girlfriend!" he yelled.

"Then why are you blushing and yelling back?" Barry said smiling.

"Ummmm" Ash was still blushing.

"Geez man, we're joking with you, here we'll show you the way." Gary said and the four boys walked into the hallway.

Outside of the school(1 minute into the bully scene)

Ash got his and Serena's Schedule and is now in the front of the school with Gary just talking about the summer.

"So yea, nothing much, just battling and maintaining the house mortgage as usual," Ash finished.

"Funny, I was doing research on rare fossil pokemon and I found out that…" Gary started but then stopped hearing a distant voice.

"GUYS THERE YOU ARE HURRY COME WITH ME SOMETHING BIG IS HAPPENING AT THE SCHOOL PLAZA" Barry ran full speed yelling and stopped panting once he got to the two guys.

"What you mean something is happening?" Gary said.

"There is a scene over that the school plaza, two girls are picking on another freshman girl," Barry panted.

"Who is the person being bullied looked like," Ash shot up.

"Well, she has honey blonde hair, black Tanktop, and a red skirt, and…" Barry panted but was cut off by ash.

"That's Serena!" Ash yelled and this time, he ran full speed towards the plaza.

Gary and Barry just stared at where Ash was a few second ago.

"Uh, what just happened?" Barry said.

"I don't know, but we should go over there, should be interesting," Gary smiled and jogged over to the Plaza with Barry stumbling along tired.

Now back to part where Serena is being bullied

"Who Said That!" Burgundy yelled.

"I did and if you don't back off, I'll force you to," Ash walked towards the middle as the crowd parted for him to walk by.

"Oh yea, what your gonna do, call the principal?" Georgia sneered.

"No, but my Pikachu will take care of you," Ash said and Pikachu who, sadly was forgotten back at the school again(God I got to remember about the little guy), hopped into the middle cheeks sparking.

"Hah, can't beat us with that poor excuse of a pokemon," Burgundy said and tossed a pokeball.

"Darmanitan!" the pokemon cried,

"Go Bisharp!" Georgia cried and a pokemon with blades all over its body appeared.

"Bisharp!" it cried.

"PIKA PIKA!(Really this is all they have, Paaathetic)" Pikachu said while smiling.

"Huh, thats all you got, then Pikachu use thunder shock 80%" Ash said.

"Pika!(got it)" Pikachu said and with just thundershock knocked out both Bisharp and Darmanitan simultaneously.

"What?!" Both girls cried.

"Now you get my drift, now give back what you stole and get the heck out of here before I send out one of my stronger pokemons." Ash said with a serious tone.

Both Georgia and Burgundy got the drift and ran off but not before Georgia saying,

"You won't get away with this, we will be back!" and off they go.

Ash then called Pikachu back, who ran back and got on his shoulder with a bored look.

"Pikachuu(That was easy)" he said.

"Yea it was, thanks buddy," Ash said and walked to Serena, who was still on the ground, spaced out, looking at Ash.

"Hey Serena, you okay?" he said.

Serena trance broke and realized that she was holding the Blue handkerchief again thanks to Ash's heroic action.

"Y-yes, I-i'm okay," Serena stutter while blushing.

"Thats good to hear, come on, its not clean on the pavement," Ash said jokingly while holding out his hand.

As Serena took his hand and got up, She can only think on how much changes that this year of high school will be now with a person who she hadn't seen in a long time, and a life long crush.

AND ENDING RIGHT HERE FOR THIS CHAPTER

 **Heads Up for a special story being made:**

 **Okay now that is good to go, whoo, I actually finished this one and yea not much info but I'm getting used to it, anyway, I am making the other Story(which is a betrayal pokemon story) and if you didn't hear from the last chapter, you can be in it, just put down your wanna be name which pokemon you want but I might change it because some people want legendaries that are OP and also if you want to be shipped to someone in Anime(Not Serena because she is with Ash) or with someone that wants to be in the anime go ahead but no promises, Deadline for people to be in that story is when the first chapter is out, so if you want to be in it hurry up**


	3. Chapter 3(Notice)

Sorry

Hello everyone on fanfiction, it has been what...2 years? Anyway I have decided to start fresh and will discontinue all of the stories I had made so far, also from now on, my stories are gonna be two sided, in other words, I have an account on wattpad which I had made stories on, I tried over there and the people over there actually helped me with some of my flaws and such, ironic since I am typing this up and apparently still can't speak english at some points.

That is all I want to say, so anyway here are two stories which I am about to start on as a fresh start here they are:

Betrayal Within-A pokemon betrayal story

Desc: Ash and Serena are now on the run as they were exiled from their normal lives because of their so called "friends", things seem hopeless as the two ventured out in unknown territory but soon found a cave to rest in. But it seems the cave was occupied as a young teen walked out of the shadows with a pichu on his shoulder with a blank stare. The three soon came to terms and grew friendly to each other in the short time which then led to the teen showing the two exiled trainers that the cave is much more. Now with their past behind and with new friends and what used to be friends now enemies, will there be anything that will stand in their way….What will it take to bring them down.

Origin:Rise of the Guardians

Desc: Year 2028, time where technology was at its height and where humans are now living with other species. The era in that age was supposedly the 2nd golden age but all there is are corruption, betrayals, and selfishness. Wars break out in short times and civilians riot. A young rouged boy is caught in the middle of this as one stormy night he was saved by a mysterious woman who helped him in a time of crisis. Now he is a teenager who doesn't know he has something that few people have, in fact, his ability is the key to how the world will change depending on whether he is ready to face his counterpart. Will he gain friends and allies to become Guardians or will he fall below the surface of when he was in despair. All will tell as he is…...Origin….


End file.
